Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: The crew on the Argo II decides to throw a surprise birthday party for our favorite son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, "Boss", Kelp Head, Captain Salt Water, and Seaweed Brain. . . Percy Jackson.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! In real life, I guess you're still sixteen, but here's a story for your seventeenth birthday! ****Important: This is an AU.**** I have no idea why the Seven of Prophecy (and Nico) are on the Argo II during Percy's B-Day, considering that when the Mark of Athena ended, it was July first and Percabeth was in Tartarus. Sorry for typos/OOCness. Rated T for swearing/teenage situations!**

* * *

Percy was staring out at the sea, thinking about what had happened a year ago.

Last year, he and his friends had been fighting in the Titan War and had barely won. Luke had died. They had suffered great losses and Kronos had been defeated. He and Annabeth had finally gotten together, admitting that they liked each other. There had been a wonderful kiss at the bottom of the canoe lake.

Plus it had been Percy's sixteenth birthday.

The Argo II rocked in the ocean and he resisted the urge to jump in. All day, everyone had been avoiding him. He didn't expect a giant party or a celebration, but hell, a 'Happy Birthday' would've been nice. Of course, half of them didn't know when his birthday was, but even Annabeth hadn't said anything to him all day.

This morning, when he'd woken up, he had gone up to the deck to find all of his friends chatting with each other in hushed voices, like they were afraid of being overheard. When they had seen him, they'd disbanded quickly, mumbling hellos and good mornings to him. Annabeth had given him a kiss on the cheek.

Other than that, he'd been alone for the rest of the day.

Eventually, his ADHD had gotten the best of him and he had started exploring new parts of the ship that he hadn't known about before, but even doing that had only kept him busy for so long. He thought about looking for Annabeth and asking for her phone. Maybe he could call his mom and say hey, see what was happening in New York.

But he doubted Annabeth got reception out in the middle of the freaking Mediterranean and it would just end up calling unwanted attention to the ship. The last thing Percy wanted was another Shrimpzilla attack. He wasn't about to put his friends into danger.

Percy had the attention span of a teenage demigod.

"Well, Happy Seventeenth Birthday to me," he muttered. "At least I've made it this far."

He looked up at the sky. The day had gone by too fast. The sun was already setting. Soon it would be time to go to sleep. Not one birthday wish from anyone. Unbelievable.

"Aw, fuck me," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hand. "I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself just because I didn't get a stupid present. We have bigger things to be worried about, like staying alive. I should just be happy that I have all of my memories back."

"Percy, are you talking to yourself again?"

He jumped at the voice and turned around. Annabeth was standing there, looking at him with a confused grin etched into her face. He hadn't realized that he had been talking aloud. He thought that had all been inside of his head. _Well_, he thought_. I suppose I've lost my ever-loving mind at seventeen. _

"I don't know," he admitted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. With the soft breeze blowing her hair over her shoulders, she looked like a million drachmas. Percy was thankful that he had someone as sane as her in his life. He didn't know what he'd do without her. And then he wondered when it had turned into Thanksgiving, since he was feeling all nostalgic.

"Well," she finally said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

"What? We're in the middle of the ocean!" He laughed.

"Don't be an ass. It's an expression. Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Wonderland," she replied.

He didn't pick up on the sarcasm right away. "Seriously?" he asked.

The look she sent him told him that he was an idiot, so he decided to shut up. He could see Annabeth knife, glinting in the setting sun, and he didn't want to give her a reason to pull it on him. She turned and walked away from him, pissed off. Well, this day just kept getting better and better.

He looked over his shoulder and contemplating jumping overboard.

"Percy!"

"Coming!" he called and hurried after his girlfriend.

They kept going down below deck until they started going towards the stables. Percy was beside Annabeth by this time. He faced her and arched an eyebrow. "So, you want a repeat?"

Her nose wrinkled. "Perv."

"Know it all."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Close your eyes," she said softly, her voice changing, dropping to a whisper. Oh snap, crackle, and pop, what was she doing? Was she going to kill him and stash his body? Fight him? Tie him up and get all freaky? (Though he wouldn't have really minded the last one.)

But he did close his eyes and Annabeth led him into the stables. "Okay, you can open your eyes?"

"Do I even want to?"

She kicked him in the shin lightly, so he opened up his eyes.

All of his friends were standing there, grinning at him. Leo was holding a giant blue cake that he looked like he wanted to shove his face into. Jason and Piper were holding liters of Coke. Frank and Hazel had the magical plates stacked in their hands. Nico was standing there holding about thirty multicolored balloons, and when Percy gave him an odd look, he flipped him off. Ah, same old Nico.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cried at the same time.

"Oh… wow…" Percy didn't know what to say.

"We decided this morning that we were going to throw a birthday party for you, and it was Annabeth's idea to not talk to you all day. We wanted to make you as mad as possible," Frank explained.

"I wasn't really mad," Percy said, still looking around at everything. "I was just kind of disappointed, but I knew we had more important things going on, so I didn't push it. But you guys didn't have to do this."

"We know," Piper said. "We wanted to!"

Annabeth nudged him, a happy smile on her face. She leaned upward and kissed him on the cheek. "Surprise," she said huskily. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. He gave her a sweet kiss, but then it turned into something more that made Percy feel as if he had died and gone to Elysium. Someone coughed and another groaned but neither of them cared.

"Dear gods," Nico sighed. "Quit having clothed sex and get over here."

They pulled away, blushing. "We were not," Annabeth hissed, her face bright red.

"Whatever," Hazel chuckled, though she looked a little scandalized by their show of affection. "Let's just get on with the party!"

"Coach Hedge doesn't care?"

Jason laughed at that, as did everyone else. It sounded sort of evil. "Let's just say that Coach Hedge won't know about anything for a little while." Oh, shit. That didn't sound too good. These people were hanging out with monsters too often. When they noticed his expression, they laughed even harder. "We didn't do anything irreversible."

"Good to know."

"Come on, let's get this show on the road," Leo said. "I'm ready to get drunk with the big kids!"

"You're sixteen," Piper reminded him.

"No one has to know. Damn, Pipes, we kill monsters and almost die everyday. We should be able to get drunk too."

"Not going to happen, Repair Boy."

Leo turned to Percy, eyes full of hope. Percy shrugged and Leo whooped with victory. "I'll take that as a definite maybe!"

They all sat down on the ground and Nico let the balloons go. They floated upward and decorated the ceiling. Someone put seventeen candles on the blue cake and Leo lit them up. It looked so delicious that Percy was ready to eat the entire thing, but he remembered then what had to come first. Oh gods, here came the singing. He braced himself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PERCY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"And many more!" Leo added with jazz hands. Yeah, Percy wasn't so sure about that, but hey, better to stay in the present!

They cut into the cake and gave Percy a giant piece, knowing he ate way too much. Yeah, cake first, other food later. That was how they rolled. Annabeth leaned against him, their shoulders pressing together, and Percy thought about how this day had taken a turn for the better in a split second.

Once they were done, Leo said, "How about we play naked Twister?" Everyone groaned and people started punching him. Poor Leo.

"How about Pin the Tail on the Satyr?" Frank asked.

Ah, so that was what had happened to Coach Hedge. He was not going to be pleasant tomorrow.

While that was going on, Annabeth gave Percy another quick kiss. "Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Yeah, really cheesy, but I hope it made you laugh! And once again, Happy Birthday Percy! Reviews are always loved. **

**-BBH**


End file.
